


Little Wonders

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Baby Fic, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Swan-Mills Family Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of one-shots that look in on the Swan-Mills Family and their newest addition. Total Fluff. SwanQueen.





	1. And Then There Were Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Emma was pretty sure that if Regina could focus enough, she would be incinerated where she stood.

The brunette had been in labor going on 10 hours now and though Emma stood by her through every contraction, her hand almost numb at this point, Regina would scream and then see Emma and just  _glare_.

"I  _hate_  you."

Emma knew she didn't mean it. She if anyone knew how Regina felt at that moment. If anything, she kinda wanted to chuckle at the brunette's rage, knowing it would all subside the minute she held their daughter in her arms.

But the glares and threats of "never, ever having sex again!" as Regina worked through the contractions made Emma a little nervous. She knew the woman wasn't serious... but  _still_.

"Alright Regina I'm gonna need you to give me a good push on this next contraction," Dr. Medina encourgaged as she slid her hands over Regina's thighs, and Emma could tell the older Latina doctor was trying to make her wife relax.

Emma took Regina's hand in both of hers and pressed their foreheads together looking into raging brown eyes that were now filled with tears.

"I can't Emma... I can't anymore..."

Emma nodded and kissed her on the lips briefly. "Yes you  _can_. You're the strongest woman I know Gina... you  _can_  do this," she encouraged softly as Regina's face contorted with the pain of the next contraction, her mouth opening with an agonized wail.

And then another piercing wail broke through the air.

"Congratulations," Dr. Medina said softly, holding the squirming newborn in her hands tenderly.

Emma felt the tears slip down her cheeks and turned to Regina, her smile almost splitting her cheeks when she saw Regina's watery smile matching her own.

"Would you like to do the honors?" The doctor asked Emma softly. Emma nodded and shakily cut the umbilical cord watching as their daughter was gently wrapped in a blanket before being placed in her arms.

Emma placed her finger next to a tiny fist, feeling a tug at her heart when a tiny hand wrapped around it firmly. "Hi baby," she murmured through her tears. "Hello my beautiful girl." Teary gray eyes met hers and Emma immediately fell in love.

She walked over to Regina, placing the new born into her sniffling wife's arms and kissed Regina's forehead as the brunette cooed softly at their daughter, kissing her head over and over.

" _Hola mi amor... hola mi vida hermosa... te amo, te amo..._ "

"What's her name?" the doctor asked softly.

"Abigail Sarai..." Regina murmured as she ran the back of her finger over the baby's cheek. "Because she's brought us so much joy."

Emma smiled and sat on the bed gently, wrapping an arm around Regina's shoulders and gazing down at their daughter. "And because she's our little princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had already posted this on FF.net and figured why not right? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it :)
> 
> Also just a quick side note that Abigail means "Father's joy" or "gives joy" and Sarai means "Princess"
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~C.A.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of one-shots that look in on the Swan-Mills Family and their newest addition. Total Fluff. SwanQueen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Regina couldn't take her eyes off of her daughter as they drove back to the mansion. She was sitting in the back of the car with Abbi (Emma had already nicknamed her) watching with rapt attention every movement and flutter of an eyelid. And with every micro-expression and little sigh, Regina felll further in love with her daughter.

 _Her daughter_.

She had told Emma early on in their relationship what had happened, why she could never have children. And even though the blonde had shown extreme understanding and acceptance, Regina knew how badly she wanted more children. So they discussed it at length, always bearing in mind that it would be Emma who carried their future children, not Regina.

And then True Love happened. It was impossible, or said to be. But it happened.

When Dr. Whale had told Regina the results of what seemed liked endless testing, she'd almost locked him up, for, as she seethingly expressed at the time,  _"you have finally lost what was left of your mind Doctor."_

But when the second opinion she sought out wielded the same results, Regina walked out of the office and straight to Gold's shop, demanding an explanation.

After congratulating her with an impish smile, Gold had explained that though it was almost unheard of, the fact that Emma was also a product of True Love and the embodiment of Light Magic combined with the fact that their magics wielded together always seemed to have spectacular results, Regina's case was amazing bordering on miraculous, yes. But not as impossible as everyone thought.

_"You should know better than anyone what can be accomplished with magic driven by deep desire."_

Regina had walked out of the shop absolutely shell-shocked, hand pressed to her stomach as her feet took her to the Sheriff's station automatically.

When she'd walked into the bullpen, everyone was silent almost immediately.

 _'You looked as if you'd seen a ghost or something'_  Emma had said later on.  _'Even Grumpy was worried.'_

The shock had given way to tears, and eventually sobs in Emma's office, craddled in the blonde's lap like a child. When she had finally calmed enough to explain, she could barely form the words.

_'I'm- ...pregnant Emma.'_

Regina chuckled softly at the memory. Emma had frozen, her expression caught somewhere between shock, pride and disbelief. All together it looked like she'd caught a whiff of something she couldn't really decide was unpleasant or not.

And then the happiness came. No questions, no worries, no 'what ifs'. Just sheer, unadulterated elation, so much so that she glowed with it. Quite literally.

"What's making you smile like that?"

Regina was snapped out of her reverie to find bright green eyes smiling back at her. "You," she replied with a matching smile, her heart swelling as Emma's expression filled with the love she had come to know so well.

"Ready to bring her home?" her wife asked softly, and Regina nodded, blinking back tears as she turned to unbuckle Abbi's car seat.

"We're home now  _preciosa_ ," she whispered, pressing a kiss to a soft forehead. She smiled when Emma opened the door for her and slipped out, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's smiling mouth before gently scooping Abbi from her seat, swaddling her tightly in the blanket Granny sewn for her and pressing another kiss to her head.

They walked into the mansion, looking around with wide smiles. Waiting there in the foyer were Snow and Charming along with Neal, Henry and Zelena with Robyn.

"Mama! Is d'baby!" squealed a two year-old Neal making everyone smile, especially when Robyn mimicked the squeal with her own babble.

Henry stepped up first, kissing both of them before looking down at his little sister. "Welcome to the family  _hermanita_ ," he murmured, pressing a tender kiss to Abbi's forehead. Regina's eyes filled with tears and she turned to Emma, finding that her wife was in the same state.

After everyone had greeted Abbi and she'd finally been pryed from Snow's arms, after the food had been eaten and the pictures had been taken, Regina took Abbi up the stairs and to her new room, sitting in the plush rocking chair Snow and Charming had gifted her, gazing down at her daughter.

_Her daugher._

And this time, Regina let the tears flow freely, pressing kisses to Abbi's head over and over.

" _Te amo tanto_... I love you baby. So, so much," she whispered, letting a little fist wrap around her finger as eyes so similar to Emma's gaze into hers. "I will always love you...  _siempre, preciosa_."

Looking up from her daughter to find Henry and Emma smiling at them from the doorway, Regina felt her heart swell with love and happiness. Because  _this_ , love and family and a happiness she couldn´t even describe, was all she had ever wanted.

Because finally,  _finally_ , Regina Mills had found her happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ~ C.A.


	3. Isn't She Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of one-shots that look in on the Swan-Mills Family and their newest addition to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The first month of having Abbi home were a blur of dirty diapers, milk-stained onsies and two very exhausted mom's.

There were tears on both ends, and though they worked well as a team, many nights had ended in heated arguments that had them sleeping in seperate rooms (though when Abbi woke in the middle of the night, their fights were forgotten as they both worked together to soothe their daughter).

But even admist the late night feedings and piles of dirty laundry, Emma and Regina could not have been happier.

Because the little moments of calm and contentment with Abbi, the endless cuddles and funny faces and bedtime stories and lullabies, were worth every single sleepless night.

A moment such as these is what Emma walked in on one afternoon after running out to buy (another) pack of diapers.

She couldn't help but smile and stop in the doorway of the living room (that had been converted into a baby safe playroom), watching as Regina and Abbi shared thier regular 'tummy time' for the day, music playing softly in the background.

Emma pulled out her phone as she made her way further into the room, sitting on the floor next to Regina, who was laying on her stomach making the cutest faces at the baby, and speaking in that special tone that always made Emma melt.

"Come on baby, that's my girl!  _Míra que bellá_... you're so beautiful  _mí princesa_ ," Regina cooed as Abbi pushed herself up on her forearms, her head bobbing, bright green eyes following Regina's every move.

Emma felt a smile practically split her cheeks as she took a picture of her two favorite girls, capturing Abbi's dimpled smile that already had the power to melt her heart just as Regina's did.

She was so done for. And it didn't bother her one bit.

"Emma she's looking for you," Regina said with a smile as Emma shifted into her daughter's line of sight.

"Hey there baby girl, hi beautiful," Emma greeted, smiling when Abbi smiled again, laying on her stomach like Regina had been and pressing her lips to Abbi's forehead. "I love you Abbi," she murmured softly, shifting to press a kiss to Abbi's cheek, and then blowing a soft raspberry there.

And then there was a giggle.

Emma froze, her heart beating hard in her chest because she was pretty sure she'd never heard something so perfect in her entire life (other than Regina's resounding 'yes' when Emma had asked the brunette to marry her).

"Emma," Regina whispered, and Emma turned finding Regina's eyes sparkling with tears. "Did you hear that?"

Emma smiled and nodded, turning back to Abbi, pressing little kisses to her head. "Was that a giggle baby? Huh munchkin?" She handed Regina her phone and shifted to place another kiss on Abbi's cheek, blowing a raspberry into her neck and mouthing softly there.

And then Abbi laughed. Loud and long and so, so sweet that Emma almost quite literally melted into the rug. "Please tell me you got that..." she whispered, turning to her now beaming wife.

Regina nodded and laughed, setting the phone aside and laying on her stomach once more, nuzzling Abbi's nose with her own. Emma pressed a happy kiss to Regina's shoulder, reeling as Regina's coo's and kisses were rewarded with another melodious little giggle.

And that's how they spent the afternoon, immersed in another one of their little moments, the wonder of love and the purest of joy surrounding them in a warm blanket of contentment.

And after Abbi had gone down for her nap, Regina passing out soon after, Emma laid with her wife in her arms, replaying their afternoon in her mind, she decided that no matter how many diapers or tantrums or sleepless nights she had to endure...

She would do it all to hear her daughter laugh like that every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ~ C.A.


	4. Bubble Baths and Quesadillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of one-shots that look in on the Swan-Mills Family and their newest addition to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Regina sighed deeply as she folded the last of laundry, setting one more tiny, pink onesie on the large pile of clothes she had before her with a small smile. She was exhausted, but she loved every single day she was able to spend with Abbi.   
   
After much insistence on Regina's part, Emma had returned to her work at the Sheriff's station. Though Storybrooke had been oddly quiet since Abbi had been born (sans the battle with that one fire-breathing insect thing that had come into the town via the 'accidental' opening of a portal), Regina knew that Emma was suffering from slight cabin fever.   
   
Emma loved spending time at home with her and Abbi, but Regina knew that her wife would grow restless after a while. And now, after almost five months, Regina insisted that she return to work, if at least for half a day, four days a week.  
   
And though she found herself missing Emma's company throughout the day, she also got to spend extra alone time with Abbi.   
   
As if knowing she was being thought of, soft babbling came through the monitor on Regina's hip and the brunette smiled to herself as she jogged up the steps and into the nursery to find a wide-eyed Abbi with her tiny fist in her mouth, her legs kicking happily.   
   
" _Holá mí vida hermosa_ ," Regina greeted softly, smiling down at her daughter, feeling her heart flutter in her chest when she was greeted with a dimpled smile and a squeal. "Did you have a nice nap my love?"   
   
Abbi responded by blowing bubbles and reaching up for Regina with one hand while the other grabbed her tiny foot. Regina chuckled and reached to lift her daughter out of the crib, holding Abbi to her chest and pressing a kiss to her temple as she inhaled that signature baby smell.   
   
And something else.  
   
"Mm. I think it's time for a new diaper darling," Regina stated with a small chuckle as she made her way over to the changing table. "And maybe then afterwards," she started as she set Abbi down with a smile, "we can take a bath together. _¿Qué piensas hermosa?_ Wanna take a bath with Mommy?"  
   
Abbi simply gurgled and giggled in response as Regina changed her, making the brunette melt instantly.   
   
Regina laid Abbi in her crib once more as she collected what they needed for their mother-daughter bath, popping into the bathroom to turn on the shower before stripping down and wrapping her robe around her body before going to collect Abbi.   
   
"Bath time _princesa_ ," Regina announced, lifting Abbi into her arms and cradling her against her chest. "You and me are gonna relax a little, does that sound good my love?" she asked softly, kissing Abbi's head tenderly.  
   
Shutting off the shower when the bathroom was sufficiently steamed, Regina filled the tub halfway, pouring in a few drops of Abbi's body wash before setting Abbi in her chair and pulling off her robe.   
   
Checking the water with her wrist, Regina turned off the faucet and dimmed the lights a bit, lighting a few candles and choosing some light jazz to listen to before lifting Abbi from her chair and stepping into the tub.   
   
" _Que ríca está el agua amor,_ " Regina sighed as she submerged her feet in the water, lowering herself onto the ledge of the tub first before carefully slipping in. She laid Abbi on her thighs, knees bent and steady as she reached for the small container and wash cloth.   
   
" _Míra el agua cariño_... doesn't that feel good baby?" she cooed softly, pouring the warm water over Abbi's body, smiling as Abbi cooed in response. "And after your bath we can have some lunch and maybe go see Mamma. Would you like that _preciosa_?"   
   
"I know I'd love it."  
   
Regina felt a bright smile tug at her lips when she heard her wife's voice, turning to see a grinning Emma leaning against the doorway. "What are you doing home so early?"  
   
Emma walked further into the bathroom as she shrugged off her jacket. "The town and it's citizens are quiet today Madame Mayor. Not even Pongo felt the need to go rogue," the blonde replied with a chuckle, sitting on the edge of the tub and placing a kiss first on Abbi's forehead then on Regina's lips.   
   
"Which means I get to spend the rest of the day with my favorite girls," Emma finished, leaning in once more to press her lips against Regina's.  
   
Regina sighed into the kiss, leaning forward to extend it a bit when she felt Emma pull back, causing her wife to hum happily.  
   
Abbi squealed loudly in that moment, flailing her arms, and Regina pulled back with a laugh.  
   
"Someone wants attention," Emma stated with a smirk, bopping Abbi's nose with a gentle finger, causing the baby to squeal and giggle again, reaching for Emma's finger as Regina resumed washing her.  
   
After Regina had finished with Abbi (and Emma had decided she had enough pictures of the two), Emma scooped their daughter up and wrapped her in a towel gently as she turned to Regina. "Why don't you finish off your bath and I'll make us lunch?"  
   
Regina turned the faucet on and added some bubble bath liquid to the steamy water. " _You're_ going to cook?" she teased lightly, sinking in to the bath with a content hum.   
   
"Ha, ha. Mommy's a riot isn't she kid?" Emma retorted mockingly. "This from the woman who only wanted _my_ quesadillas her _entire_ second trimester."  
   
Regina chuckled at the memory and turned to smile sweetly at her wife. "Quesadillas actually sound delicious right now."  
   
"Nope. You're mean to me," Emma teased with a chuckle, laying Abbi out on the changing mat in their bathroom and Regina watched as her wife slathered her in that lotion she loved the smell of. “Only nice people like Abbi get my cooking. Isn’t that right munchkin?”   
   
Abbi replied with a gurgle, kicking her legs and waving her arms in that way she loved doing now.   
   
“If I’m nice do I get quesadillas?” Regina asked with a chuckle, rolling her eyes affectionately as Emma met her gaze with a suggestive grin.   
   
“Depends what you mean by ‘ _nice_ ’ babe.” With a jaunty wink, the blonde finished diapering and dressing Abbi, lifting her up in the air when she was finished and earning a rambunctious giggle from their little girl when she blew a raspberry against her belly.   
   
“Let’s go get some grub princess. See you downstairs Mommy!”  
   
“Emma,” Regina called, tilting her head back as the blonde turned toward her once more.   
   
“Yeah babe?”  
   
Regina felt her heart swell as she took in the sight of her wife, her True Love, holding their daughter. “I love you.”

And the smile Emma replied with almost quite literally lit up the room.   
   
“I love you too My Queen."

Emma turned to leave again, pausing once more when Regina spoke.

"Oh and darling?"

"Yes?"

Regina grinned. "I want extra cheese on my quesadilla."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ~ C.A.


	5. Little Miss Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of one-shots that look in on the Swan-Mills Family and their newest addition to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Ba, ba, mmma..."

Emma looked up from the cheese she had been cubing, smiling at her babbling daughter. Regina had (reluctantly) returned to work that week and Emma had insisted that they alternate their days off so that they didn't have to leave Abbi with a sitter just yet.

Though Snow was very eager and more than willing to watch her granddaughter, Emma and Regina weren't quite ready to part with her yet.

At almost 7 months now, Abbi was babbling happily and crawling all over the house, exploring everything she could get her hands (or mouth) on. And soon she'd be taking her first steps, saying her first real words.

Emma and Regina weren't about to miss that.

'The second anyting happens, tell me and I'll poof home,' an anxious and slightly meloncholy Regina had advised her that morning.

Emma had assured her wife that everything would be fine, 'but if she breaks the laws of physics or starts reciting Shakespeare, I'll definitely call babe' Emma had teased lightly as Regina had showered Abbi with kisses for the tenth time that morning.

Regina had rolled her eyes and snorted, but had smiled that secret little smile that Emma knew meant she had said the right thing to abbate the brunette's seperation anxiety.

"Baaa, ma, ma!" Abbi squealed suddenly, snapping Emma out of her slight reverie.

"Yes baby, I'm almost done making your snack," she assured sweetly, tossing the cheese she had cut into Abbi's bowl, grabbing the apple sauce and shifting to check on the slow cooker.

"Maa! Ma!" Abbi squealed again, and Emma turned, her reply dying on her lips as she zoomed in to the cheese cube in Abbi's hand.

The cheese cube that had not been there before.

"Abbi..." she breathed, eyes widening as she saw a flash of pink in her daughters eyes, the scent of magic subtle, sweet, but definitely there.

"Mmmm," Abbi gurgled with a smile, sucking happily on her cheese, oblivious to the whirlwind she'd just caused in her mothers mind and stomach.

They always knew that there was a possibility Abbi would have magic. She was the product of True Love, just as Emma was, and the daughter of the two most powerful sorceresses in quite possibly all the realms.

So, yes, the fact that Abbi could very well have magic was discussed at length.

But Emma didn't think Abbi's abilities would surface so quickly. So soon.

"Abbi, baby," Emma spoke softly, cautiously. "Baby... can you get your bottle from Momma?"

Abbi looked at her with those bright green eyes and then at the bottle Emma had in her hand.

"Maa, ma," was the only response, legs kicking happily as she continued to munch on her cheese.

Emma took a deep breath and walked over to Abbi with the bowl of cheese, pressing a kiss to her daughters head before pulling her phone out of her pocket and shooting a quick text to Regina.

And with a purple plume of smoke, Regina appeared next to her, deep brown eyes focused on Abbi.

"She's so young," the brunette said almost breathlessly.

"She  _is_  our daughter..." Emma replied softly, stealing some cheese from Abbi and popping it in her mouth.

Regina nodded and took the bottle still in Emma's hand, crossing the kitchen and calling for Abbi.

"Abbi...  _la botella amor_ ," she started softly, waving the bottle in the air until she had Abbi's undivided attention. "Do you want your bottle sweetheart?"

"Ma, ma, ma, ma," Abbi replied, making a clutching motion with her hands. Emma watched intently, turning to Regina and then back to Abbi.

"Can you get the bottle from your Mommy munchkin?" Emma asked softly, running a gentle hand over Abbi's head.

"Ba, baaaa..ba," Abbi replied loudly, waving her arms with a squeal.

And in the next second she was holding her bottle in her hands, giggling and cooing softly.

"Oh my god," they breathed in unison, a smile breaking out on Emma's face as she turned to her wife who looked worried but just as thrilled.

"We have a magic baby!" Emma exclaimed with a laugh as she scooped Abbi from her high chair and pressed kisses over her face and neck as her daughter giggled and squealed.

Regina chuckled and walked over to them, kissing Abbi's cheek. "You're full of surprises aren't you  _mi cielo_?"

"Ma, ma, mmma," Abbi murmured in response, handing Regina her bottle before turning to play with the ends of Emma's hair, tiny finger weaving in golden curls.

"So, what now?" Emma asked, shifting Abbi's weight in her arms and reaching for another cheese cube.

"Now.. we'll just have to wait and see how her magic displays itself," Regina replied with a small sigh, running a hand through her hair before snatching a cheese cube for herself and handing another to Abbi with a tender smile.

"Do you think we'll have to worry about her poofing somwhere?" Emma asked, her voice now reflectiong the worry in Regina's eyes.

"I'm honestly not sure," Regina replied softly, eyes set on her daughter. "I suppose that's something I've yet to consider. I didn't expect her magic to surface this soon."

"Is there a way to maybe... dampen it?" Emma asked gently, walking Regina and her daughter to the living room. She made sure Abbi had no more cheese in her mouth before setting her on the rug surround by her toys.

Regina sunk onto the couch as Emma laid on the carpet with Abbi, running a hand down Abb's back as she cooed and gurgled at her favorite ball.

"I could probably enchant her bracelet..." Regina answered. "A mild enchantment that won't completly dampen her magic but that won't allow a surge."

"Like poofing out of her crib," Emma supplied with a soft chuckle, shifting to lay on her back and grab Abbi, flying her in the air.

"You wouldn't do that would you sweet pea?" she cooed. Abbi giggled and squealed, reaching to grab Emma's nose as she lowered her to straddle her stomach.

Emma turned her head slightly to glance at her wife who was favoring them with one of her special smiles, the one that kinda spread slow and made the corners of her eyes crinkle and made Emma feel all kinds of warm and fuzzy and loved.

But there, behind the warmth, was worry. A worry Emma wanted terribly to assauge. She sat Abbi on the rug once more, and then rose from the floor and made her way over to the couch on her knees until she was kneeling before her wife.

She cupped Regina's cheeks in her hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, channeling her magic into Regina until she felt the brunette relax against her.

"What's up buttercup?" Emma asked as she pulled away with a small smile, thumbs rubbing Regina's cheekbones gently.

"Our baby has magic Emma..." Regina whispered, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "She has  _my_  magic. What if..."

"Hey, no. Stop right there," Emma whispered, keeping her voice steady but firm. "Our daughter is the product of the most powerful magic there is... and yes, you were once the 'Evil Queen'. But Regina, that's not you anymore."

Regina opened her mouth to protest and Emma pressed a gentle finger against her pouty red lips.

"No baby, listen. Abbi is going to have the best parts of you. She's gonna have that smile that makes me melt, that sass that lights me up. So you better get ready, 'cause those teenage years are going to be fierce." Emma smiled when Regina chuckled through a soft sob and continued.

"She's going to have your passion and dedication and fierce sense of loyalty. But above all of that, she's going to know the meaning of True Love because of  _you_. Because of who her mother was... and who she has become. And there's no way that she can be anything less than spectacular. Because you Regina, you are absolutely  _extraordinary_."

Emma wiped away the tears that had escaped her wife's eyes waiting patiently for Regina to calm. She felt a nudge at her leg and turned to find Abbi crawling beside her towards the couch.

They watched as their daughtter pulled herself up, a tiny hand on Regina's knee as another reached for Emma.

"Ma, ma, ma..."

Emma smiled and lifted her up, setting her on Regina's lap and pressing a kiss to her forehead before shifting to press on against Regina's lips. "Ok?"

And Regina smiled on of her signature Regina smiles as she pulled Abbi close, resting her forehead against Emma's as she whispered "Ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that I've really appreciated all the feedback/comments/kudos this story has recieved! Thank you so, so much for all the support. Also if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr, I'm going to start posting "sneak-peeks" of new chapters there as well! My Tumblr username is also CuentistaAzul
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! ~ C.A.


	6. Butterfly Kisses & Chicken Noodle Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of one-shots that look in on the Swan-Mills Family and their newest addition to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I'm pretty sure this is what death feels like."

  
Regina chuckled as she entered the bedroom with Emma's requested tea (a confirmation of how ill she was, for on a regular day, her wife referred to tea as 'glorified pond water') setting it on the bedside table before laying the back of her hand on Emma's forehead.  
  
"You're not going to die you big baby," Regina teased gently, though the blonde's ongoing fever worried her a bit.   
  
"You can't be mean to me when I'm sick," Emma pouted, her whining interrupted by a sneeze and then a miserable groan. "I'm definitely gonna die."  
  
Regina shook her head with a small smile, though it faded when she heard her daughter begin to whimper and cough. Abbi and Emma had been suffering the same bed-ridden fate for a few days now, Abbi starting it with a runny nose and Emma catching it soon after. Lifting Abbi out of the crib, she cradled her baby tightly as she made her way back to the bed, Abbi now whimpering into her shoulder.   
  
"Mamma, 'ot," Abbi murmured in that adorable baby babble that melted Regina every time she heard it. And now it broke her heart to hear that her baby was so sick. She could feel the heat radiating off of Abbi's body the same way it was radiating off Emma's.   
  
"I know you're hot baby, _lo sé caríño_ ," Regina replied softly, pressing her lips to Abbi's cheek before laying her down by Emma.   
  
"Hey tater tot," Emma greeted softly, her voice raspy from her sore throat. "We've really got it bad don't we?"  
  
"'ick," Abbi replied weakly, curling into Emma's body and hiding her face in her other mother's neck, thumb going to her mouth immediately. Normally Regina would discourage that, but she couldn't bring herself to knowing her baby was feeling so miserable.   
  
"Yeah baby, sick is right," Regina murmured, running a comforting hand over Abbi's back. "Can you watch her while I go grab your medicine?" she asked Emma softly.   
  
Her wife nodded as she ran her fingers through their daughter's sweat dampened curls and Regina smiled tenderly before heading downstairs to grab some Pedialyte for Abbi and another bottled water for Emma as well as medicine for them both and a few ice packs.  
  
As she walked up the stairs, the sound of Emma's violent retching had her picking up the pace, thankful to see that Abbi was safely surrounded by pillows and once again fast asleep. She walked into their ensuite and clicked her tongue softly in sympathy, holding Emma's hair away from her face and rubbing her back as her wife finished returning her lunch.   
  
"God this is horrible," Emma groaned into the bowl, her body shaking in Regina's arms. Regina hummed in agreement, dampening a face towel with cool water before running it over the nape of Emma's neck and then sat the blonde back against her to do the same with her face and chest.  
  
Shifting to flush the toilet, Regina wrapped an arm around Emma's waist as she reached to grab the water bottle she'd brought with her, rubbing Emma's tummy gently as the blonde rinsed her mouth before taking a few tentative sips.   
  
Abbi's cry shook them both, Regina making sure Emma was steady on her feet before rushing back into the bedroom to soothe her sniffling daughter.  
  
"Mamma," Abbi cried, clinging to Regina's neck as the brunette rubbed her back gently.  
  
" _Ya mi vida, no llores amor_... Mamma's got you," Regina murmured into Abbi's ear as she took the medicine Emma offered with a grateful smile. Sitting on the bed, she carefully measured out the thick pink liquid before touching it against Abbi's lips, watching intently to make sure she swallowed all of it before handing the syringe back to Emma.  
  
"She takes that stuff like a trooper," Emma noted softly as she walked back to the bathroom to rinse the syringe.  
  
"Unlike her mother," Regina teased softly, following Emma and grabbing a clean wash cloth. "Which reminds me, it's time for your dose as well dear."  
  
Emma groaned and walked back out of the bathroom and throwing herself onto their bed melodramatically. Regina snorted softly and shook her head as she filled Abbi's bath with lukewarm water. "We're gonna see if we can't lower that fever my love," she murmured softly, pressing her lips to Abbi's warm skin.   
  
Regina gently undressed her and set her in the basin, humming softly as she wiped down Abbi's slightly shivering form. "I know it's a little cold _mí vida_ but I promise you'll feel much better afterwards," she whispered when Abbi began to whimper softly. Regina continued to hum, hoping to comfort her daughter as she bathed her.   
  
After she had dressed her, Regina took her temperature, relieved to see it had gone down considerably since the last time she'd checked. Walking back into the bedroom, Regina frowned when she saw Emma's shivering had increased. She laid Abbi in her crib then returned to the bed, pressing a hand to Emma's forehead.   
  
"Emma... sweetheart come with me," she coaxed gently, pulling her wife into the bathroom. Once there, Regina turned on the shower, making sure the water was cool before returning to Emma. "Let's take a shower."  
  
She watched a weak grin curve Emma's pale lips.   
  
"Seeing you naked is gonna make the fever worse," the blonde teased as she loosened the drawstring on her sweatpants and pulled her tank top over her head.   
  
Regina shook her head with a smile and undressed as well, stepping under the cool stream of the water before holding a hand out to Emma, who eagerly joined her before jumping back when the cold water hit her skin.  
  
"That's freaking c-cold Gina!"  
  
Regina pulled Emma close, rubbing her hands up and down Emma's back as she turned them slowly so that the water flowed over her wife's skin. "I know it is darling but it will help lower your fever," she assured her gently.  
  
They bathed slowly and Regina washed Emma's hair, knowing how much she enjoyed the sensation. After drying Emma's hair and changing their bed sheets with a quick flick of her wrist, she tucked Emma in and turned on Looney Toons, returning to the bathroom to toss their clothes in the hamper and grab the thermometer and Emma's medicine.   
  
"I don't think I need that," Emma protested. "I feel better."  
  
Regina arched a brow and filled the syringe with the thick red liquid, holding it to Emma's lips. "Emma Swan-Mills, you will drink this medicine or so help me..."  
  
Emma groaned and opened her mouth, swallowing all of the viscous liquid and gagging when she was done. Regina shook her head at her wife's antics and handed her the bottled water.  
  
"That wasn't so bad now was it?"   
  
"Says you," Emma mumbled, arms crossed and pouty. Regina smiled and leaned forward, fluttering her lashes against Emma's temple and cheek until she heard a soft giggle.   
  
"I love you," Regina murmured, pulling back and smiling warmly at the blonde. "And I'm gonna go downstairs and make you the best chicken noodle soup ever."  
  
Emma grinned happily. "With the swirly noodles?"  
  
Regina nodded and patted Emma's forearm, turning to leave before Emma called her back.   
  
"Gina?"  
  
"Yes darling?"  
  
"I love you," Emma murmured, snuggling into the quilt. "Thank you for being the best nurse ever."   
  
Regina smiled warmly. "You're welcome my love."  
  
_**Two weeks later...**_  
  
Regina groaned as another sneeze jostled her sore head, promising herself she'd never take breathing through her nose for granted again.   
  
"I'm going to die," she groaned with another sneeze.  
  
"Imagine that, the Evil Queen taken down by the common cold."   
  
Regina looked up to glare at her wife, pouting when Emma just chuckled and set the tray she'd been carrying on the bedside table.   
  
"I'm sorry we got you sick baby," Emma apologized, lifting the soup from the tray and stirring it briefly before holding the spoon up to Regina's lips.  
  
Regina opened her mouth and hummed as the warm broth soothed her aching throat. "I'm beginning to forgive you."  
  
And as Emma recounted the trip she and Abbi had taken to the park that day and fed her and then tucked her in (not before forcing her to take her medicine), Regina decided that maybe being sick wasn't all that bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ~ C.A.


	7. Never Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of one-shots that look in on the Swan-Mills Family and their newest addition to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Henry walked into his little sisters room that morning, a storybook tucked under his arm as he approached her crib with a smile.

"Good morning birthday girl," he murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead, grinning when she responds with a little gurgle and squeal, green eyes meeting his own.

"Our mom's are going nuts downstairs with all the preparation for your party," he explained softly, setting the book down and carefully lifting her from the crib. "You'd think they were planning your coronation."

"Pince! Hi, pince.." Abbi babbled happily as Henry shifted to sit in the rocking chair. Abbi had been trying to say everyone's name and his was on the top of the list. She could almost say it, though when she did it sounded more like "Hin'wee".

For now, he'd been dubbed "Pince" because Abbi had mimicked Regina's nickname of 'little prince' for him and it had stuck.

"Hi princess," he greeted softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek and letting her do the same to his (something recent she had also learned) before sitting her on his lap and reaching for the storybook he'd brought with him.

"I brought you a present," he starts off, opening the book slowly and watching as Abbi's little fingers trace the smooth pages. "I know how much you love stories, and this one, well this one is yours."

Henry opens the book up to the first page which featured a picture of Regina as the Evil Queen, the day she'd taken the potion that would stop her from ever having children. He felt his throat tighten a bit and cleared it, taking a deep breath.

"Mamma!" Abbi squealed, placing her chubby little hand on the picture of Regina.

Henry smiled and nodded. "That's Mamma, and that day she was sad because she never thought she'd be able to have a baby," Henry explained softly, his heart aching in his chest as he took in the pained expression on his mother's face in the picture.

He quickly turned the page, smiling at the next picture of his mom, the day Whale had told her that she was pregnant with Abbi. "This is the day Mamma found out she was going to have you! She couldn't believe it." This one had made him laugh because his mom looked both completely shocked and enraged.

He was positive that Whale had almost been incinerated that day.

Turning the page, Abbi tilted her head up at Henry slightly. "Mamma?"

Henry smiled and nodded, looking at the picture of both of his mothers smiling happily at each other. "This was the day Ma found out that Mamma was going to have you," he explained softly, pressing a kiss to Abbi's head. "They were so happy Abbi."

"Happy!" Abbi squealed, smiling up at him and melting his heart.

"Very happy," he repeated, skipping forward a bit to the day his mom's had brought Abbi home from the hospital. This part featured one of his favorite pictures of Abbi and him. He was holding her as he sat in the middle of his mom's and they were all looking down at her with so much love.

"Pince!" Abbi exclaimed, turning to kiss him on the cheek and Henry smiled. "Yup. That's the first day I met you. You were so little. And very, very beautiful."

"Abbi 'n' Pince," Abbi replied, little hand placed on the picture.

"You and me together, forever hermanita," Henry promised softly as he turned the page once more. He told Abbi about the day she took her first step, the day she said her first word, their first trip to Granny's and to the park. The book featured every single moment, every tear, every kiss, every first.

"And now today," Henry said as closed the book, "today we're gonna start another chapter. But you wanna know something Abbi?" He looked down at his sister who was tracing the big golden letters with her tiny fingers, babbling as she went.

"No matter what, no matter how your story turns out, the one thing that will never change is how much you are loved," Henry murmured, pressing another kiss to Abbi's head.

"Lub you Pince," Abbi replied with one of her glowing smiles and Henry couldn't help but to smile just as big.

"I love you too princess," he replied, standing from the chair and spinning around, chuckling when Abbi squealed and giggled.

"Now how 'bout we get you ready for your party?"

* * *

"What are you two up to in here?"

Henry turned his head to smile as his mom before turning fully to reveal Abbi in his arms, dressed in the lavender and light yellow dress his mom's had picked out for her. "Dressing the Princess of course," he replied with a grin.

"Mamma! Dwess!" Abbi squealed, squirming to get out of Henry's arms. Henry crouched, setting her down gently, and watching as she took a few steps to steady herself before walking over to their mom.

" _¡Qué bella te ves mi amor!_ " the brunette exclaimed, scooping Abbi up and covering her face with kisses until they were both giggling. "Are you ready for your party my love?"

" _¡Sí!_ " Abbi replied with a big smile making both of them chuckle.

"And you my little prince?" his mom asked, smiling warmly at him and walking over to press a kiss to his forehead and cup his chin. "Ready?"

"Ready mom," Henry replied, basking in the happiness he could feel radiating off of his mother and little sister, in all the love that surrounded him.

His family had been through a lot, especially his mom's, and to see them like this was a the best happy ending he could hope for.

And when the party was over and the cake had been eaten and Neal, Robin and Abbi had effectively spilled juice all over the place (and themselves). When the presents had been opened and the floors had been cleaned and Abbi had been given her bath and put to bed, Henry sat in the den and wrote, watching the words and pictures appear in Abbi's storybook, filling its pages with all the love he felt for her and his family.

And when he was done for the night he closed the book, laying his pen in its box before slipping upstairs into his sisters room once more, watching her sleep peacefully.

"I love you hermanita," he whispered, rubbing her cheek with his knuckle. "I love you and I promise that you will keep your happy ending. But... only if you promise me, you won't grow up  _too_  fast. Deal?"

He watched her sleep for a bit more before pressing one last kiss to her forehead. As he walked away quietly, he turned at the door to take one last glance at her.

"Happy birthday, my little princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always for reading and for the wonderful feedback on this story. Knowing that you all enjoy reading this series as much as I've enjoyed writing it is inspiring!
> 
> ~C.A.


	8. Breakfast at Granny's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of one-shots that look in on the Swan-Mills Family and their newest addition to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Good morning  _mi princesa hermosa_ ," Regina cooed as she walked into Abbi's room that morning, smiling as she approached the crib. Abbi smiled up at her, reaching for her with tiny hands.

"Mamma."

"Hello my darling," Regina cooed, lifting Abbi up into the air giggling along with her before lowering her and placing loud kiss on her cheek. "Would you like to go to the park today?"

"Par!"

Regina grinned. "Yes my love, the park. Would you like that? Maybe we can ask Grandma to bring Neal and your tía to bring Robyn."

Abbi babbled in reply and Regina heard something that sounded like 'Neal' and 'Robyn'. "Mmhm, yes I think it's a good idea too. But first let's get you changed... and how 'bout we call Mommy and have her meet us at Granny's?"

"Mommy!" Abbi cheered with that endearing little giggle as Regina set her on the changing table. Regina chuckled and leaned down to blow a raspberry on Abbi's tummy before changing her quickly and deciding on a light purple onesie and jean jumper with little white and purple sandals she adored.

" _Mira que bella te ves mi vida_ , you look so beautiful darling," Regina complimented happily, lifting Abbi and brushing through those milk chocolate curls with her fingers before grabbing her diaper bag and tossing in a change of clothes and a few diapers.

Abbi babbled to her happily as she collected the rest of their things in the kitchen and Regina unfolded the stroller with a quick flick of her wrist. She watched Abbi make the same motion with a squeal, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We're gonna have to start those magic lessons soon, aren't we sweetheart?" she asked as she buckled Abbi into the stroller. She and Regina had spoken at length about Abbi's abilities, and though Regina was a bit worried, she was also very excited to train her daughter alongside Emma and see where her abilities took her.

Regina typed out a quick text to Emma about Granny's and then one to both Snow and Zelena as she locked the front door. Tossing her keys in Abbi's diaper bag, she started to chat with her daughter about the flowers and trees, smiling as Abbi answered in her babble with a few clear words thrown in.

They walked through town, stopping every once in a while to chat with someone they came across. There was always a lot of cooing and baby talk and endless compliments on how beautiful Abbi was. Regina enjoyed the brief conversations and Abbi just took it in with babbles and giggles as usual.

When they finally made it to Granny's and Regina entered with Abbi in her arms, there was a loud coo and some clapping.

"Well if it isn't my beautiful goddaughter! Hello munchkin! Aww, Regina she looks so precious!"

Regina grinned brightly at Ruby, nodding politely at some of the patrons that had turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Hello Ruby," she greeted with a chuckle, bouncing Abbi on her hip gently to get her daughters attention. "Can you say hi to Aunt Ruby  _mi niña_?" she asked, waving at Ruby with her hand and watching with a smile as Abbi imitated the action with a shy smile, dimples proudly on display.

"Oh my god Regina she's adorable," Ruby replied with a bright smile, waving happily at the baby. "Did you two need a table?"

"Please?" Regina replied with a smile, following the waitress to their usual booth and sliding in carefully, sitting Abbi in her lap as Ruby went to find her a highchair. Abbi's head was in constant motion, eyes scanning and taking in her new surroundings, squirming in Regina's lap after a few minutes.

"Do you want to bounce my love?" Regina asked gently, shifting Abbi in her arms until she was standing in her lap, pressing another kiss to her cheek and smiling as Abbi looked around curiously. After a second, it struck Regina that this was the first time Abbi had been in Granny's.

"Here's the highchair Regina," Ruby said, setting it down next to the table and taking Regina's order before turning to Abbi.

"You know I remember the first time your big brother came here," Ruby explained softly, smiling warmly at Regina as she set a mug on the table and filled it with coffee.

Regina chucked and shook her head with a sigh. "That was an event wasn't it?" She remembered that the first time, Henry wouldn't stop crying. Thankfully, when they'd returned after that, each time had been much more enjoyable than he first. Some of the best memories she had of Henry took place in this very booth.

"Always was," Ruby replied with a chuckle of her own as she helped Regina settle Abbi in the highchair. "Will Em be meeting you guys too?"

Regina nodded and smiled. "I'm sure she'll have her usual."

As if on cue, the bell over the door jingled and Emma walked in with a smile.

"Mommy!" Abbi called happily and Regina heard several 'awe's' ring out through the dinner when Emma walked over and scooped Abbi out of the highchair, flying her through the air and causing Abbi to break out in high pitched giggles.

"What's up buttercup!" Emma greeted with a grin, blowing a raspberry into Abbi's cheek and then placing a kiss there before leaning down and greeting Regina with a flirty kiss on the mouth. "Hiya beautiful," she murmured as they separated.

"Hiya back," Regina replied warmly, her stomach fluttering from the kiss and from seeing her wife and daughter together so happily.

Emma sat Abbi back in the highchair with one more kiss before sliding into the booth opposite Regina, waving to Ruby before turning to Regina. They spoke about their morning (Regina having spent it revising the permits for the new school playground and Emma having found a litter of puppies).

"They're  _so_  cute Gina I swear I almost kept all of them," Emma confessed with a chuckle as she fed Abbi a small piece of honeydew.

"What stopped you I wonder?" Regina asked with a small laugh of her own.

"I'm to young to be executed," Emma replied with a grin.

"So true," Regina agreed, toasting her with her coffee before taking a sip. After swallowing she added. "It would be a shame really. You've become rather useful to have around."

"Gee,  _thanks_ ," Emma drawled. "You really know how to woo a woman babe, truly."

"One of my strong suits for sure," Regina replied with wink.

Emma's response was cut short when Granny walked out and began to fawn over Abbi, their daughters babble making the gruffer older woman melt. Once they'd finished breakfast, had promised Granny and Red they'd come back soon, and Abbi had been held by half of the diner, the happy family stepped out, the sun shining warmly over them.

"Where are my girls off to now?" Emma asked, pressing another kiss to Abbi's cheek before lowering her into the stroller.

"The park," Regina replied, watching Emma interact with Abbi with a fond smile. "We're meeting your mother and Zelena."

"Sounds like a blast munchkin," Emma cooed, crouching in front of the stroller to kiss Abbi's cheeks. "Be good for your Mamma princess," she instructed softly, pressing one last kiss to Abbi's forehead. Straightening, she pulled Regina close and nuzzled her cheek.

"And you be good too Mamma."

Regina grinned and shifted to rest their foreheads together, fingers curled in the lapels of Emma's jacket. "I can't make any promises," she murmured huskily.

"Then call me so I can join you," Emma replied with a suggestive grin of her own before leaning forward to press a hot kiss to Regina's lips. Regina moaned softly despite herself, clutching Emma's jacket harder when she felt her knees give.

"Goodness," Regina breathed when they separated. "What was that for?"

"Because you're sexy and because I can," Emma replied simply, leaning in for another kiss, this one brief but just as passionate.

"I love you."

"And I you darling," Regina replied softly as Emma pulled away. She watched the blonde turn and begin walking down the street before calling her back.

"Emma?"

"Yes, oh beautiful wife of mine?"

Regina smirked and quirked a brow. "It's still a no to the puppy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading and for the continued support to this story! ^^
> 
> ~ C.A.


	9. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of one-shots that look in on the Swan-Mills Family and their newest addition to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I haven't written anything like this in a very long time... but the longer I look at it the less I like so I just posted it and now I'm going to go over there and hide, m'kay? Kay.
> 
> Also, if you haven't guessed by the title, there be smut (and language) ahead. Nothing super intense (I don't think) but it's there so... you've been duly warned.
> 
> If you'd prefer not to read that this is a double update, so go ahead and skip over to chapter 10.
> 
> *points* I'm gonna go over there now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

"You look great Mom."

"You look pwetty Mamma, bewy pwetty."

Regina turned from staring at her reflection to smile at her children. Henry was sitting on their bed with Abbi in his lap and both of them were smiling up at her, those sparkling eyes and dimples melting her heart as usual.

"You don't think its too much?" Regina asked softly, still uncertain about the silky, plum colored dress she'd settled on. It was a little fancier than anything she'd worn in a long time, this being her and Emma's first real date night since Abbi had been born.

She turned back to the mirror and adjusted the off the shoulder sleeves again, biting her lip as she smoothed out the skirt for what felt like the hundredth time that evening.

Firm hands settled on her shoulders and she glanced up to find Henry smiling back at her in the mirror.

"Mom, you look beautiful."

Regina let herself relax, smiling brightly at her son and turning to face him, cupping his cheek gently. "Thank you Henry."

He nodded and responded with another crooked smile. "Now let's go before Ma gets impatient and freaks herself out," he said with a chuckle.

Regina laughed and nodded in agreement, walking over to the bed to lift Abbi into her arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek and wiping away the lipstick. "Ready to go see your grandparents  _princesa_?"

" _Si Mamá_ ," Abbi replied softly, pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek.

They walked down the stairs together, Regina smiling when she saw Emma standing at the bottom of the stairs, hand tucked into the pocket of her black slacks, engrossed in what seemed like a very important text message.

When she finally looked up she froze, and Regina felt her stomach flutter when that slow smile started to curve those soft pink lips, green eyes glittering in the low light of the foyer as the met hers. Their gaze never broke as Regina descended the stairs, and when she was finally standing before her wife the smile on Emma's face was that one only reserved for her, the one that made Regina feel cherished and safe and loved.

"Absolutely  _breathtaking_ ," Emma murmured as she lifted Regina's hand to her lips, brushing a light kiss over her knuckles. Regina bit her lip and ducked her head as she felt her cheeks heat up in what she was sure was a very heavy blush.

Only Emma could make her feel like a lovesick teenager with just a smile.

"Not looking too bad yourself Sheriff," Regina replied warmly, eyes taking Emma's pantsuit hungrily. She loved when Emma wore that and by the small smirk that Emma favored her with when their eyes met again, the blonde knew exactly what that suit did to Regina.

"Get a room mom's," Henry teased lightly, pulling them away from each other to find their son smirking at them and their daughter playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, I plan to kid," Emma replied with a salacious wink in Regina's direction, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss on that spot right under her ear that made Regina's knees tremble every time.

"Ready Madame Mayor?" Emma asked, offering her arm to Regina, eyes shining with both mischief and love.

Regina smiled, linking her arm with Emma's. "Ready."

* * *

"...and there's children's Tylenol and Benadryl in the bag as well, and you have our numbers and if you need anything..."

"I promise I'll call Regina," Snow assured the rambling brunette.

Emma placed a steadying hand on the small of her wife's back. "Babe, she'll be fine," she said softly, smiling in what she hoped was reassuring when Regina turned to look a her.

Regina took a deep breath and nodded, smiling nervously at Emma and then turning back to Snow and pulling her into a quick hug and thanking her for watching Abbi again.

"It's no trouble at all Regina," Snow replied with a warm smile.

Emma turned to Abbi who was playing happily with Neal, Henry watching over them both.

"We'll see you tomorrow guys," Emma called and Abbi turned and pushed herself up on wobbly legs, walking over to both of them and reaching up for Regina.

The brunette leaned down and scooped Abbi into her arms, hugging her tight.

"Bye-bye Mamma," Abbi said, pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek and then reaching for Emma and doing the same.

"Be good for Grandma and Grandpa munchkin," Emma instructed gently.

"I be good Mommy, pwomise," Abbi replied, squirming to get out of Emma's arms and then walking back over to Neal and Henry to resume her game.

"You be good too Henry," Emma teased, chuckling when the teen rolled his eyes.

"Ma, go on your date already!"

"And with that loving send off," Emma joked, wrapping an arm around Regina's shoulders after hugging her mother briefly. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

The resounding 'bye's' followed them as they walked out into the hall.

"So Mrs. Swan-Mills," Emma started as they walked down the stairs. "Are you ready to be wooed like you've never been wooed before?"

Regina chuckled and smiled at her. "Woo away Mrs. Swan-Mills. Woo away."

* * *

"Are you planning on telling me where we're headed?"

"Nope."

Regina huffed in faux frustration, the smile on her lips telling another story. She was giddy with anticipation at what Emma had planned, the blindfold her wife had insisted on not allowing her to see a thing but heightening her senses at the same time.

She'd tried to keep track of the turns Emma had taken from the moment they'd left Snow's house but had quickly lost track when Emma's hand found hers, the blonde's fingertips drawing nonsensical patterns on the skin of her wrist and palm.

The soft tickling sensations had made Regina's cheeks warm and her entire body tingle and Regina had almost scoffed at herself for the reaction.

She and Emma had always had a very passionate relationship, emotionally at first, and then physically when they'd finally stopped dancing around their obvious connection.

To say their first time had been explosive would be an understatement. Regina's cheeks still flushed at the memory.

After Abbi had been born, that passion had been funneled into taking care of their daughter, all their energy and time solely for her. And before they knew it, 3 months had passed.

And then Emma's attention shifted.

Of course the blonde was still fiercely focused on their daughter, taking to motherhood in stride. But the touches they shared became less and less chaste until one day Emma had found Regina in the kitchen and pinned her against the counter, knee pressed firmly between her legs as she kissed her with a lust that had taken Regina's breath away.

And that day, between nap times and feedings, they'd christened the kitchen counter.

That had opened the floodgates to their now routine "quickies" and the passion that had filled their marriage before returned with a vengeance.

So tonight, their first real date night since Abbi had been born, Regina was quite literally shaking with anticipation. It would be the first night they would have the house completely to themselves and Regina could only imagine what Emma had planned after dinner.

"Dollar for your thoughts?" Emma's voice rung out, and Regina was snapped out of her lust filled reverie.

"Isn't the expression 'penny for your thoughts'?" Regina asked, clearing her throat when she heard how breathless she sounded, her cheeks heating traitorously in what she was sure was a very vivid blush.

"Normally yes," Emma replied and Regina could hear the smirk in her tone. "However, if that blush is any indication, those thoughts are worth  _much_  more than a penny."

Regina bit her lip and gasped slightly when she felt Emma's breath on her ear.

"Caught ya babe," the blonde husked suggestively, nipping at the skin beneath her ear, the slight sting of teeth making Regina's thighs clench.

"We're here by the way," Emma announced happily and Regina blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the warm glow of the evening sun.

She gasped at the sight her wife revealed, hand going to her chest. "Oh Emma..." she breathed.

They had come to the cliff that overlooked Storybrooke, the lights of the town beginning to twinkle as dusk fell, the sun a burning red ember as it set, the sky painted beautifully in rich oranges and pinks.

Regina sat entranced, only shifting when she heard Emma open her door. Taking her wife's offered hand, Regina stepped out of the Bug, eyes landing on the tent that was set up off to the side, the suns rays bathing the white linen in a golden glow.

"Your table awaits My Queen," Emma invited with one arm outstretched toward the tent. Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's free one and allowed her wife to walk her towards the tent, the table set for two coming into view as well, champagne chilling in an ice bucket and soft jazz playing from Regina had no idea where.

Regina pressed a kiss to Emma's lips after the blonde had pulled out a chair for her and watched as she uncorked the champagne, thanking her softly when she filled her glass and the her own.

"A toast," Emma announced, raising her glass towards Regina with a warm smile. "To the most beautiful woman in all the realms, to the love that we share, and to whatever the future brings. I know that whatever fate has in store for us, I'll make it through as long as I have you by my side."

Regina raised her glass as well and replied "To you, the mother of my children, my True Love,  _constant_  thorn in my side.." (Emma snorted at that one) "..my Savior and happy ending."

The soft 'clink' of their glasses echoed through the quiet forest and Emma lifted the silver domes off of their plates to reveal a steaming plate of pesto linguini.

"This looks delicious darling," Regina complimented as she placed her napkin on her lap.

Emma smiled and nodded graciously as she twirled her fork in the pasta. "I was going to make grilled cheese and fries but I figured this was the better option," she teased with a wink.

"Wise choice Miss Swan," Regina agreed as she tucked into her meal.

They spoke softly of the little things that had happened throughout that day, fondly shared little anecdotes' about their children and reminisced lovingly over the beginning of their relationship.

"When did you know?" Regina asked curiously as they polished off their shared dessert of warm apple pie and vanilla ice cream.

Emma smiled and wiped her mouth, swallowing before she answered. "The day at the mines..." she admitted a bit shyly, her eyes never leaving Regina's. "You looked so worried, so scared. And I decided then and there that I would do anything to wipe that look away."

Regina ducked her head shyly as the warmth in Emma's voice warmed her.

"And then you got all up in my personal space as you tended to do," Emma teased with a grin. "And I wanted to kiss you. And that's when I knew."

Regina chuckled and shook her head, taking a sip of her champagne. "So not love at first sight then?" she inquired with a slight lift of her brow.

Emma laughed softly. "No," she replied honestly. " _Lust_  at first sight definitely, but not love."

Regina returned Emma's suggestive grin with a wink.

"I knew I loved you when you sent me off with Henry..." Emma continued, eyes soft and filled with tenderness as she reached to hold Regina's hand. "That day at the town line, I wanted to hug you and never let you go."

Regina blinked back her tears at the memory. "Why didn't you?"

Emma shrugged with a small smile. "I wasn't sure how you'd react," she answered, pausing briefly before she added "I think I was scared to finally know what it felt like to hold you, because I was about to lose you."

Regina squeezed Emma's hand in hers, playing with the blonde's wedding ring. "I missed you," she admitted. "When I saw you and Henry in the diner after all that time... I had never felt such an overwhelming feeling of relief. Of love." Regina looked up from their hands and smiled. "That's when I knew. When I found myself missing you as much as I missed Henry."

"I'm glad we finally found our way to each other," Emma said softly, her eyes glittering in the dim light of the lanterns she'd lit earlier.

"Me too," Regina replied, the smile that curled her lips as she looked at her wife making her cheeks ache.

"So when did you know you wanted to jump me?" Emma said with a wiggle of her brows. Regina snorted and sat back, though her smile did not leave her face.

"The day you ever so chivalrously rescued me from the fire," Regina replied, her smile shifting into a smirk. "The minute you put your arm around me," she bit her bottom lip with a small hum. "Well, let's just say that the heat I was feeling had nothing to do with the fire."

Emma's clicked her tongue as she leaned over the table. "So much wasted time..."

Regina leaned forward as well, resting her chin in her palm. "We certainly made up for it with our first time," she drawled, purposely deepening her tone and watching Emma's eyes darken in response.

"Is  _that_  what you were thinking about on our way here My Queen?" the blonde asked as she traced her finger down the bare skin of Regina's arm, green eyes flicking down to Regina's lips briefly before meeting her gaze straight on.

Regina nodded once with a hum. "That and how I hoped we could...  _recreate_... that memory tonight."

And Regina almost groaned at the positively wolfish grin Emma favored her with as she lifted her hand into the air.

"Your wish is my command."

In the next second Regina was being pressed against the cool hardwood of their front door, Emma's mouth latched onto hers as the blonde practically devoured her lips, her tongue forcing Regina's into submission and making Regina's knees buckle.

Fingers dug into her hips, and Regina could feel the heat of Emma's hands through the fabric of her dress. She threw her head back with a moan when Emma's knee pushed between her legs, hiking her dress up her thighs until Regina could grind down into the firm thigh as Emma's questing mouth explored her neck, finding that spot that drove Regina insane and sucking the skin their before laving her tongue over the bruised skin to soothe the sting.

"Emma..." Regina breathed, her hips swiveling against her wife's thigh out of their own volition as her hangs tugged desperately on the blonde's blazer, moaning in approval when Emma tugged it off.

Wrapping a leg around Emma's hip as they grinded against each other, she tangled her fingers in blonde curls and tugged until Emma's lips met hers once more in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue and that made Regina's toes curl in her black pumps.

She felt Emma's hand travel up her thigh as she tugged on both sides of her white dress shirt, vaguely picking up on the sound of buttons scattering as her fingers met the heated skin of Emma's firm abdomen. She moaned into their kiss, crying out when Emma shifted forward and her belt buckle pressed into Regina just so.

" _Fuck_ , Emma," she groaned, pulling away from Emma's mouth with a gasp, hands gripping at the collar of the blonde's ruined shirt. "Bed...  _please_.." she begged as Emma busied herself in pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, leaving what she was sure was going to be a sizeable hickey on her collarbone.

She felt thin lips curve against her skin as Emma lifted her, Regina wrapping her legs around Emma's waist as she captured her wife's smiling mouth with hers again. She felt her magic stirring within her in response to Emma's as they were engulfed in another cloud of white smoke.

And then Regina's overheated body was being caressed by smooth sheets, her dress having disappeared leaving her only in the deep maroon colored lingerie she had chosen to wear that night. She met her wife's lust filled gaze and bit her lip to stifle the whimper she released when she saw the unfiltered desire swimming in the dazzling green pools.

"So beautiful," Emma murmured as she slipped Regina's pumps off of her feet, pressing kisses to each of her ankles before shifting forward to and trailing kiss up her calves, over her knees and along her thighs.

Regina curled her hands in the sheets when she felt Emma's hot breath ghost over her center, knowing she had completely soaked through her underwear at this point.

The kisses continued to her navel, Emma's tongue dipping into the tiny crater before trailing up her clenching stomach. Regina arched into the kisses, allowing Emma's hands to slip under her to unhook her strapless bra and toss it into the darkness. Her hands shot to Emma's hair when a hot mouth enveloped her hardened nipple, nimble fingers teasing the other peak before the blonde switched over to pay her other breast the same attention.

She shifted to press her thighs around Emma's gently undulating hips, grinding up into the delicious friction the movement provided and crying out with one particularly hard thrust combined with a sharp bite to her nipple made a new flood of wetness seep through her panties.

"Emma..  _fuck_ , I need..." Regina tried, nails digging into Emma's back in anticipation when she felt a hand slide between her legs.

"What do you need my love?" Emma husked hotly into her ear, making Regina shiver and buck her hips against the blonde's frustratingly idle hand.

"You," Regina gasped in response when Emma cupped her and pressed her palm into her clit over her underwear. "I need you..."

Emma took Regina's earlobe into her mouth and sucked gently before responding "How? Tell me how..."

Regina whined and squeezed her thighs tighter around Emma's hips. "Your mouth. I want your mouth," she replied, ignoring how desperate she sounded. The corners of her mind were clouded, and the thought of Emma's mouth on her made her clench hard, groaning as the action reminded her of how empty she still was.

Emma slid down her body obediently, and soon she was completely bare before her wife, her cheeks flushing when Emma's heated gaze fell between her legs. The blonde met her eyes after a beat, smirking as she shrugged her shirt off of her shoulders and unbuckled her belt, the black slacks slipping off her hips and leaving the blonde in her black bra and boy shorts.

Regina raked her eyes over the gorgeous, porcelain skin hungrily, aching to feel Emma's body pressed against her own. Shifting to lay back against the pillows invitingly, she spread her legs wider in invitation and smiled when her wife groaned loudly in response, the blonde dropping to the bed almost immediately, mouthing the damp skin of her inner thighs.

Finally, finally, Regina felt Emma's tongue swipe over her folds, spreading her lips with the tip and flicking against her clit briefly before shouldering under Regina's thighs. Regina arched her foot against Emma's back as the blonde began to eat her out with gusto, her hips beginning to undulate against the teasing tongue.

"Yes,  _así mi vida_ ," Regina encouraged, crying out in delight when she felt the vibrations of Emma's responding moan against her clit, the blonde's tongue flicking insistently against the throbbing bundle of nerves before Regina felt her pull it into her mouth and suck.

Her back arched, one hand tangling in Emma's hair as the other gripped the edge of the mattress, a loud groan forcing itself passed her lips when Emma pushed into her clenching pussy with two fingers, curling the digits inside her and rubbing the tips steadily against her g-spot with each thrust.

Regina squirmed and moaned and arched as Emma brought her to the edge, her breath pushing passed her lips in sharp pants as she felt her release build. And then Emma was pushing inside of her with another finger, stretching her deliciously as she removed her mouth from her clit and replaced it with her thumb, pressing in small, quick circles.

"Close, Emma,  _so close_ ," she gasped as the blonde shifted again to press her knee behind her thrusting hand, lips meeting Regina's in a searing kiss.

"I love you," Emma whispered, hot against her mouth, and with one sharp thrust Regina was thrown over the edge, her orgasm exploding through her body with a flash of white behind her eyelids, nails digging into Emma's skin as she came hard against her hand, Emma name ripped from her throat in a strangled cry.

A sharp, high pitched gasp followed when Emma continued thrusting, thumb pressed firmly against her clit, bringing her to a quick second peak, shorter than he first but just as strong, making Regina's back arch almost painfully.

Regina dropped down onto the bed, trembling against Emma's skin. She threw an arm over her eyes as she attempted to regulate her breathing, whimpering softly when she felt Emma slide her fingers out of her gently.

Lowering her arm, she smiled up into smiling green eyes. She brushed Emma's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear gently. "What are smiling about?"

"You, always you," Emma replied sweetly, pressing a soft kiss to Regina's lips before bringing her glistening fingers to her own lips and sucking them clean with a loud moan.

Regina felt her arousal spike again at the sight and tugged her wife down for a kiss when Emma had removed her fingers. She hummed as she tasted herself on Emma's tongue and proceeded to kiss the blonde thoroughly, only pulling away when Emma was squirming against her.

"Damn," Emma breathed, and Regina chuckled at the blonde's soft yelp when she rolled them over swiftly, unhooking Emma's bra in the process and poofing away her underwear, grinning down at her.

"Your turn."

* * *

Later that night, when their hunger for each other had been appeased, Emma was sitting in bed texting Henry with Regina snuggled up on her chest, their legs intertwined under the sheets.

"How are they?" Regina asked sleepily.

Emma smiled and shifted to set her phone on the bedside table, fingers playing with Regina's hair as she rested her cheek on the top of the brunette's head. "They're fine. Henry said Abbi and Neal are down and out and he's finally beat your high score on Pac Man."

"For now," Regina retorted cutely and Emma grinned.

Shifting slightly to get comfortable, she pulled Regina closer to her, pressing a kiss to her wife's forehead, chuckling when she heard a soft snore from her wife.

"Sweet dreams My Queen," she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed sleep overtook her, a smile curving her lips when she heard her wife's sleepy response.

"G'night my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my longest chapter yet...
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ C.A.


	10. Bonfires & Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of one-shots that look in on the Swan-Mills Family and their newest addition to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 10! This is a double update so if you want you can go check out Chapter 9. Unless you skipped it on purpose for... reasons. In that case enjoy Chapter 10!
> 
> This was prompted by a comment by a reader. Your name now escapes me darling but thank you and I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

"Henry dear, can you answer the door please?"

"Regina I can't find the lighter! Can't you just fireball the grill?"

"Mom! Grandma and Grandpa are here! Where do you want the cake?"

The Swan-Mills household was alight with the happy bustling of a family-turned-town barbecue. The backyard was littered with tables and chairs, music playing softly as a backdrop to the lively chatter and laughter that rung out freely. The air was cool, the sun bright in the clear blue sky, and for once it was just another Sunday afternoon in sunny Storybrooke, Maine.

Emma jogged into the house, whistling along with the music and digging through one of the cabinets for a serving dish. Finding what she needed, she turned and smiled when she saw Regina holding a babbling Abbi.

"Look who woke up from her nap," Regina cooed softly, pressing a loud kiss to Abbi's cheek and making the baby giggle wildly when she blew a raspberry there.

"Mamma no!" Abbi squealed, tiny arms waving wildly as Regina continued her tickling. "Mommy help!"

"Here I come princess!" Emma announced as she rushed over and stole her daughter from Regina's arms, smiling warmly at her wife and pressing a kiss to upturned ruby red lips. "Hiya beautiful," she hummed happily.

"Hiya back," Regina murmured back with a grin, leaning in for another kiss.

"Kish mommy, kish!"

Emma pulled away from Regina and turned to her daughter. "You want kisses too?" she asked with a chuckle, pressing loud sloppy kiss all over Abbi's face until her daughter was giggling and wriggling her arms.

"Did you find the dish you wanted?" Regina asked, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a pitcher of her cider and another of lemonade.

Emma placed one last kiss on Abbi's cheek before settling her on her hip and turning to Regina. "I did, it was right where you said it was."

"Of course it was dear," Regina said with a shake of her head. Emma poked the tip of her tongue out at her wife, grinning widely when the brunette mimicked the gesture before turning and heading out to the backyard, pitchers in hand.

"Ready to go party sweet pea?" Emma asked Abbi as she grabbed the dish and followed Regina out.

"Pa'tea mommy!"

Emma grinned and took a deep breath of the fresh air as she walked into the backyard, handing the dish to her father and taking in the sight of the entire town eating and chatting and laughing in their backyard.

"Emma!"

Emma turned towards the familiar voice, smiling warmly at Belle, her eyes widening when she saw following Gold in... "Are you wearing jeans?"

The older man just grinned and shrugged. "You've seen stranger things I'm sure Miss Swan."

Emma chuckled and nodded in agreement, motioning towards the table with food so that Belle could set down the dish she'd brought. As the brunette walked away, Emma felt Abbi tug in her arms.

"What's up munchkin?"

To her surprise, she turned to find Abbi reaching for Gold, who by the looks of it, was just as surprised as Emma. This wasn't the first time Abbi had met Gold, but it was certainly the first she'd ever initiated any physical contact with him. Gold for his part had kept a respectful distance, even though he had been very generous with his gift for Abbi.

After a momentary pause, Gold stepped forward and took Abbi into his arms gently.

"Hi, I Abbi."

Emma just stared in shock as Gold's trepidation melted into tenderness. "Hello Abbi, I'm Rumple."

"Peas to meet you," Abbi responded politely, all of Regina's lessons coming to the surface. "We play?"

Emma was about to jump in and save Gold when he replied "I'd like that very much, if it's alright with your mother of course."

Sparkling green eyes met hers. "Mommy, may we play?"

Emma smiled, unable to deny her daughter anything that had the possibility of making her happy. "Of course sweetheart, have fun."

Abbi cheered and Gold smiled and then walked over to the playground Emma had built for the kids. Soon Gold was sliding down the slide and swinging Abbi on the swing and building castle's in the sandbox.

"Well now I've seen everything."

Emma laughed and turned toward Regina, wrapping an arm around her wife's waist as they watched Neal and Robyn join Abbi and Gold, as well as Henry and Belle.

"Our daughter has melted the heart of stone," Regina said with an incredulous chuckle.

"Well," Emma started with a grin. "She is rather charming."

Regina snorted and rolled her eyes playfully. "You are ridiculous."

Emma's grinned widened as she nuzzled her wife's ear, kissing the soft skin underneath. "And yet, you love me."

"Mmm," Regina hummed noncommittally, though the slight tilt of her head told Emma she was enjoying the attention.

Which, of course, gave Emma the most delightful idea.

"Wanna go make out in the den?"

Regina turned towards her then, brows raised incredulously, but the smirk on her lips told Emma all she needed to know.

"I'll leave first?" Emma offered with a smile.

Regina's smirked widened and her voice lowered to a purr.

"I'll be right behind you."

* * *

Later that night after the party had died down and most of the guests had left, they sat around a small bonfire Henry had insisted on because 'what's a barbecue without a bonfire?', the stars beginning to appear above them, the crickets chirping softly as the last bit of golden sun disappeared over the horizon.

Snow and Charming shared marshmallows and chocolate while Neal sat between them, nibbling sleepily on a graham cracker. Zelena had Robin cradled in her lap, mother and daughter smiling and giggling together quietly. Henry and Violet sat together, sharing a blanket (and a few kisses when they thought no one was looking).

Emma sat leaning back on her hands with Regina between her legs, her wife's head resting on her chest as she fed Emma pieces of chocolate. Emma turned her head slightly to press a kiss to Regina's temple, inhaling the comforting scent of Regina's hair.

"I think our daughter has a new best friend."

Emma chuckled softly and turned to take in the scene before her: Abbi sitting happily in Gold's lap, babbling on, with Gold and Belle hanging on her every word.

"Neal told me how good he was with him," Emma murmured. "You know, before.. everything."

"He always loved his son," Regina replied softly.

They sat in silence, watching their daughter interact with a man they never thought they would be able to trust with either of their children. Emma smiled when Abbi's green eyes found hers and watched as her daughter pointed in their direction.

Gold stood, scooping Abbi in his arms, and the tiny girl reached out for Belle, placing a kiss on her cheek before waving goodbye.

" _Holá Mamá_ ," Abbi said happily, though Emma could see that she was sleepy.

" _Holá mí amor_ ," Regina replied, sitting up and holding her arms open for Abbi, pressing a kiss to her hair when their daughter snuggled into her embrace.

"Thank you both very much for the invitation," Gold said softly, his gaze shifting from Abbi to Regina and finally Emma. "We've enjoyed ourselves."

"You're welcome," Emma replied with a small smile. "Thank you for... being so good with her."

Gold's smile turned sad. "Our children deserve for us to be our best selves for them, always," he replied softly, and Emma swore she saw him blink back a tear.

"Bye-bye Wumple," Abbi murmured, sitting up in Regina's lap.

Gold crouched and held his arms open patiently as Abbi crawled out of Regina's arms and made her way over into his. Emma watched with a smile as Abbi pressed a kiss to Gold's cheek and hugged him before returning to her mother's arms.

"Goodbye little Bae."

* * *

That night, when Abbi was tucked in and dreaming deeply, Emma slipped into her room, gazing down at her daughters slumbering form, letting herself revel in the love that she felt engulf her every time she saw that tiny face.

"You're pretty amazing munchkin," she whispered, gently brushing Abbi's curls off of her forehead. "Never change... no matter what." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Abbi's forehead.

"I love you, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ~ C.A.


	11. Grandpa Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of one-shots that look in on the Swan-Mills Family and their newest addition to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little angsty. But still fluffy, I promise.

"Mommy?"

Emma pulled on her black jacket, straightening the collar before turning to her daughter with a small smile. Despite the somberness of the occasion, Abbi looked adorable in her little black pea coat, white tights and black boots.

"What's up munchkin?"

"Mamma's sad?"

Emma sighed and kneeled before her precocious little girl. Abbi had always been incredibly in tune with Regina's emotions, and today, the anniversary of her father's death, her wife's somber mood wasn't lost on their daughter.

"Yeah baby, Mamma's sad today," she replied softly.

"Why?" Abbi asked, tilting her head in that way that was just so _Regina_ that it melted her heart immediately.

Emma sighed again, biting her lip. She and Regina had decided that they wanted Abbi to meet her other grandfather, but she was still unsure how to explain it all to her. Abbi had only been exposed to death through a couple of Disney movies she'd watched with Henry, which led to questions about death that had surprised both Emma and Regina, and they had answered them the best they could.

But this was different. This was more... personal.

"Because she misses her daddy," Emma replied finally, watching Abbi's expression closely.

"Oh," Abbi replied, frowning and furrowing her brow. Emma bit her lip, losing the fight with the smile tugging at her mouth at how adorable her daughter was. She ran a gentle hand through Abbi's silky locks, the milk chocolate curls bouncing back into place around her chubby cheeks.

Emma kissed Abbi's forehead gently and scooped her up from the ground, nuzzling her cheek and reeling in the giggle it caused. She pulled away and smiled at Abbi who returned her smile with a tiny grin of her own.

The sound of heels clicking down the steps made Emma pause and take a deep breath, walking out of the den to meet Regina at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey," Emma greeted softly, taking Regina's hand in her own and pulling her close enough to press a soft kiss to her lips. The brunette's eyes were red and slightly puffy, but other than that she looked extremely well put together, as always.

"Hey," Regina sighed with a small up tilt of her lips.

"Hi Mamma," Abbi greeted softly, tiny arms reaching for Regina. The brunette immediately reached back, pulling their daughter into her arms and holding her tightly. Emma saw Regina's mask falter when Abbi pressed the sweetest kiss to her cheek.

" _Te amo Mamá_ ," Abbi whispered, snuggling into Regina's embrace, her head resting on Regina's shoulder and her arms wrapped around her neck.

Emma watched Regina's face crumble then, a tear slipping down her cheek as she squeezed Abbi tighter and whispered " _Y yo a tí mi vída._ "

Emma lifted her hand and wiped the tear away gently, cupping Regina's cheek and pressing a kiss to her forehead, the tip of her nose and then her lips, resting their foreheads together briefly before whispering "Ready?"

Regina took a deep breath, nodding and pressing another quick kiss to Emma's lips. "Ready."

* * *

They walked up to the mausoleum quietly, the leaves crunching beneath their feet and the crisp morning air flushing their cheeks. Henry had met them at the cemetery and now he was holding Abbi while Emma held Regina's hand.

"Do you want a minute?" Emma asked quietly, turning to her wife and releasing her hand to rub her arms gently. Regina took another deep breath and swallowed, wiping her eye quickly before shaking her head.

"No, I- I want us to go in together," she replied softly. "All of us."

Emma nodded and squeezed Regina's arms gently and kissed her again before letting Regina turn to Henry and take Abbi. They paused at the doors for a moment as Regina spoke to Abbi softly, the almost three year old nodding solemnly at everything Regina said.

When they walked in, Regina approached the sarcophagus first, handing the rose she held to Abbi and allowing her to set it down before she began to speak softly, her voice wavering with every word.

"Hi daddy. There's someone we want you to meet," Regina stated, a small smile gracing her features despite the tears escaping her eyes. She turned to Abbi and nodded and Emma watched her daughter place a tiny hand where Henry's name was engraved in the stone.

"Hi gran'pa," Abbi murmured, fingers tracing each letter. "I'm Abbi... Mamma misses you, and she loves you." Abbi lifted her hand from the stone and kissed her palm, blowing it softly. "I love you too gran'pa."

Emma wiped at her eyes, her heart aching for her wife and swelling with love for her daughter all at the same time. She watched Regina kiss Abbi repeatedly and hold her close as she spoke to her father for a while more. Henry followed suit, promising as always to take care of their family and his mother as he knew his grandfather would.

Emma stepped forward when it was her turn, placing her own rose down. "Hi Mr. Mills... I know Regina insists I call you Henry but I'll stick to that if it's all the same to you," she started softly, smiling tenderly at her wife. She paused, clearing her throat briefly before continuing, her eyes never leaving Regina's.

"She gets more beautiful every day. I still don't know what I did to deserve her or her love. I promise I'll do everything I can to make her happy as I know you always wanted her to be. And I know that wherever you are, you're smiling and you're as proud of her as I am."

Emma paused again, wiping another rogue tear. "We have a daughter now and I know you'd adore her. She's a spitfire, just like Regina. I have my hands full. But I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world." Emma mirrored the smile Regina now wore, both of them teary eyed as Emma finished.

"I- also wanted to thank you... for giving me my happy ending. I promise I'll make the most of it."

* * *

Later that night, the three of them cuddled in bed, Abbi sleeping soundly in the middle, thumb in her mouth (much to Regina's constant chagrin) and her free hand clutching her stuffed elephant.

Abbi had been very reluctant to part from Regina, not satisfied with her mother's reassurances that she was fine. Neither of them capable of refusing their daughter, they'd agreed that she could sleep with them that night.

After two bedtime stories and a barrage of cuddles, kisses and 'I love you's', she had finally fallen into a deep sleep, leaving Regina and Emma to speak softly in the dimly lit room.

Emma had her arm stretched above Abbi, fingers playing gently with Regina's hair. "You doing ok?"

Regina nodded, smiling tenderly. "I am," she replied softly. She scooted a bit closer, careful not to jostle Abbi too much as she motioned for Emma to do the same. "What you said today..."

"Was it ok?" Emma asked, immediately worried.

"Sweetheart it was perfect," Regina replied, her tone warm and reassuring.

Emma calmed, smiling and leaning forward a bit to bump Regina's nose with her own before settling on her pillow again. "I meant it.. every word."

"I know," Regina whispered. "And I am, you know? I am happy.  _You_  make me happy Emma. You are just as much my happy ending as I am yours."

Emma blinked back traitorous tears as she murmured "I'm going to have to kiss you now..."

"By all means," Regina replied with a tiny smirk.

And as their lips met, and the flash of light broke through the silent night, from somewhere beyond the stars, Henry smiled warmly at the sight of his daughter and her family.

"Thank you, Emma Swan. Thank you for bringing my daughter her happy ending."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all as always for reading and your constant support!  
> ~ C.A.


	12. Raindrops & Checkered Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of one-shots that look in on the Swan-Mills Family and their newest addition to the family.

Emma looked up from her paperwork as a crack of thunder broke the silence of the late morning, the sound of little feet running towards the den following the rumble soon after. Another crack and Abbi's face was buried in her side, her daughter trembling a bit as the rain began to pour.   
  
"Hey there princess," Emma soothed, setting her paperwork aside as another clap of thunder shook the house. Abbi crawled swiftly into her lap, tiny arms clamping around her neck in a vice grip. Emma clicked her tongue softly in sympathy, hugging Abbi tight and rubbing her back in soft circles.   
  
"Mommy, it's loud," Abbi murmured shakily into her neck.   
  
Emma nodded in agreement. "I know baby, but it's not going to hurt you I promise." She shifted to gently pry Abbi's arms from around her neck, smiling down when wide green eyes gazed up at her. An idea popped into her head and she grinned. "Wanna have a picnic?"  
  
Abbi tilted her head in that way that was all Regina. "Mommy, it's waining," she replied and Emma had to chuckle at the matter-of-fact tone that her daughter had already mastered. Pulling Abbi securely against her, she stood.   
  
"I know," Emma replied, walking them out of the den and into the living room.   
  
"Then how're we gon'a has a picnic?"  
  
"Have a picnic munchkin," Emma corrected affectionately.   
  
"Have a picnic," Abbi parroted, gazing at her expectantly.   
  
Emma set Abbi on the couch, pressed a kiss to her nose and winked.  
  
"You'll see."

><

Emma laid the red and white checkered blanket on the floor of the living room and smiled as she stood, proud of her work. She'd cleared the huge space, closed all of the curtains and turned on all of the lights, giving the illusion of the room being bathed in sunlight.   
  
Waving her hand with an exaggerated flourish for Abbi's benefit (and earning a clap and a giggle from her daughter) a basket appeared on the blanket.  
  
Clicking on the stereo, Emma turned to Abbi with her hands on her hips. "Ready for our picnic sweet pea?"  
  
"I need my dwess Mommy," Abbi replied as she slid off of the couch, gazing up at her expectantly. "The yellow one."   
  
Emma knew exactly the one she was talking about and she snapped her fingers, dressing her daughter in the bright yellow dress with the matching bow in her hair and her little white sandals. "You look beautiful pumpkin," she complimented with a bright smile, crouching to kiss Abbi's cheek loudly.   
  
Abbi giggled and kissed her back. "You torn Mommy," she insisted, stepping back and waiting.  
  
"What should I wear?" Emma asked her.   
  
Abbi looked pensive for a moment and then replied "The wed one."  
  
"My red jacket?" Emma asked with a grin. Abbi loved that jacket as much as she did and Emma had made it a point to buy her a matching one the second she'd seen it online.   
  
Abbi nodded happily and Emma changed into her jeans, white tank top and red jacket with a quick poof.   
  
With a cheer of approval from Abbi, the two settled on the blanket and Emma began to pull out the sandwiches, fruits and vegetables from the wicker basket.   
  
As she set the food out before them, she watched quietly as Abbi stood from the blanket and quickly collected her stuffed animals from around the room.   
  
"Can they come to the picnic too Mommy?"  
  
"Of course!" Emma replied with a smile as she helped Abbi set the stuffed animals in seated positions around them. "The more the merrier."   
  
Pulling out some plates the basket, Emma turned to the stuffed bear on her left and asked "Would you like a sandwich Mr. Bear?"  
  
"I'd love one! Thank you Emma! And thank you for inviting us Abbi!"  
  
Abbi giggled wildly at the voices Emma assigned each toy, and soon they were eating and giggling and chatting about how the dragon that had attacked the castle last week had apologized and become their friend.   
  
Abbi chattered happily between bites of her sandwich, thunder and rain long forgotten, and Emma felt the warmth fill her at how happy her daughter looked, a stark contrast from the scared little girl from earlier.   
  
Soon all the food was gone and Abbi was cuddled in her lap as they shared a cookie.   
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes baby?"  
  
"The thun-duh stopped," Abbi chirped happily, squirming from Emma's lap to run to the window and pull back the curtain. Bright sunlight filters into the room and the afternoon sky is a startling blue, no evidence left of the thunderstorm.  
  
Emma popped the rest of the chocolate chip cookie in her mouth and chewed for a minute before swallowing. "Do you want to go to the park now munchkin?"  
  
Abbi turned towards her briefly, brow furrowed slightly. Then she shook her head and closed the curtain, bouncing back to Emma and crawling into her lap. "No Mommy, I wanna stay he-or with you," Abbi replied sweetly.   
  
And Emma, well. Emma melted. She was pretty sure Regina would need a bucket and mop to pick her up off the floor after that statement. She pulled her daughter close and hugged and kissed her until Abbi was giggling and then there was tickling and more laughing and Emma couldn't remember a time she'd felt so happy.   
  
"I love you princess," Emma murmured as they lay on the blanket, cheeks flushed from laughter.   
  
Abbi rolled and moved to straddle her stomach, resting her tiny hands resting over Emma's heart and smiling down at her with those dimples proudly on display. "I love you too Mommy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the hiatus. A few weeks after I posted the last chaper my grandmother passed away... and I haven't really been able to bring myself to write much. But then this popped into my head so I decided to post it. 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading and for the support. 
> 
> \- C.A.


End file.
